1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for controlling rear wheel steering and, more particularly, to a method for controlling rear wheel steering that enables stable steering of a vehicle using a sensor with which the vehicle is equipped when abnormality occurs in a sensor for detecting a stroke of a rear wheel actuator of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of vehicles, each of which is equipped with rear wheel steering (RWS) capable of steering rear wheels, the rear wheels are controlled through a separate device. A midpoint of the separate device allowing the rear wheels to be steered needs to be stored at all times.
The reason is that, when there is a problem with a sensor for determining a position of the RWS, an RWS vehicle should return to performance as in an existing two wheel steering (2WS) vehicle in which the rear wheels cannot be steered, by stopping a function of steering the rear wheels and going back to a starting point.
In the case of the conventional RWS vehicles, a method of mounting a plurality of sensors and replacing one of the sensors with another when the one gets out of order or a method of releasing a function of the RWS immediately in such a situation that an sensing error occurs is used.
However, in the former case, there is a problem in that a cost is increased because the plurality of sensors are mounted. In the latter case, when the rear wheels are turned and fixed in this state, a driver may suffer from a heterogeneous sense, which leads to a safety accident.
Therefore, a solution to such problems is required.